Los olores de tu recuerdo
by Gardeniel
Summary: Theodore, tras escuchar una conversación de unas chicas, corre y bota parte del contenido que contiene el caldero, sin saber que unos ojos lo observaban y que lo chantajearán con el objetivo de que él cuente todo lo que había ocultado cuidadosamente. Este Fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortencia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Césped

Les recuerdo, nada del mundo es mío, sino que es propiedad de J. K. Rowling; solo la historia es mía.

Además aclaro que esta historia participa en **el reto "Olores de La Amortentia" **del foro** "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".**

Siempre pensó los comentarios de su padre, en especial cuando le decía que era una persona reservada y distraía. La última cualidad quedó revoloteando en su mente cuando tomó consciencia de donde estaba parado. Recordaba que estaba paseando solo, ya que sus amigos tenían cosas que hacer; realmente no sabía que era eso tan importante, pero se le vino a la cabeza los dichos de Draco: deberes son deberes. Sin embargo, no le cabía en la cabeza que lo dejaran de lado por estar persiguiendo a chicas, en especial a la Granger… sabía muy bien que el chico pretendía algo "malo" con ella. Hizo un gesto de mofa. Como estaba recordando, sabía que paseaba solo en uno de los pasillos y que, de repente, unas chicas salieron riéndose a carcajadas del baño donde se escondía Myrtle. La palabra Slytherin lo hizo despertar de su ensueño, reaccionando rápidamente y escondiéndose en uno de los pilares con el objetivo de que no notaran su presencia. Ellas se fueron y como un predador, entró con enojo al baño y desparramó el caldero con una sola patada. Su enojo quedó de lado hasta que una sonrisa se asomara por el rostro; la misión ya estaba hecha. Lo que no sabía era que una figura estaba detrás de él, mirándolo de reojo y dispuesta a atacar.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Alguna travesura, Theodore Nott?—Dijo Myrthle, riéndose de su descubrimiento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tus amigos fantasmas o llorando en algún cubículo?— Lo dijo con un tono parejo, mostrando la ausencia de malas intenciones, lo que ocasionó que la fantasma le mirara de reojo.

— No, solo estaba rondando, me encanta ver como los demás tienen secretos que esconder, como tú… Sé quién eres; ellas me lo preguntarán. ¿No tienes miedo?

—No les tengo miedo, pero sé que tú no me delatarás, te conozco y no harás eso con un amigo, ¿no? — El muchacho esbozó una tímida sonrisa, la cual fue captada por la fantasma.

Pero algo hizo que el muchacho dejara de persuadir a Myrthle, se puso a oler, extrañado, dejando a segundo plano a ésta. Se volteó y siguió ese difuso aroma que se le calaba en sus fosas nasales. Se dirigió al caldero que había pateado recientemente y con extrañeza se dio cuenta de su real hallazgo. Lo poco y nada que contenía tenía un brillo nacarado y con una particularidad: su olor. Se alejó de inmediato sabiendo que podría haber estado en contacto con esa sustancia. Ahora todo le calzaba. Las palabras de las chicas, los halagos a Zabini y a Malfoy, y las malas intenciones que pudo sentir e intuir de la escena.

— ¿Crees que cobrará vida? — Comentó Myrthle.

— No… nada de eso —

— ¿Era una poción mortífera? ¿La de los muertos vivientes? ¿Ah?, ¡dime! — Demandó la chica, volando a la altura de Nott.

— _Amortentia_… solo es _amortentia._ — El chico le miró, asumiendo que tendría que chantajear de alguna manera a la fantasma.

— _Amortentia_, ¿no? — El chico asintió — Si no quieres que le diga tu maldad debes decirme a qué huele.

— Pero sabes que…

— Si sé, sé que cambia el olor por cada individuo, sé que para cada uno es distinto. Soy algo rara, pero no estoy lo suficientemente loca para no recordar eso. Las chicas, cuando yo era mortal, se volvían locas con esa poción. Sabían que podrían tener, por lo menos en un momento, el poder sobre la persona amada — Su voz comenzó a quebrarse, apagándose de a poco — Cosas que no pude conocer…Extraño todo eso, la vida, los sentidos, los sentimientos…

La fantasma miraba directamente al suelo, mostrando melancolía en sus palabras, pero, en ese momento, dirigió su mirada hacia Theodore quien le observaba taciturno.

— Dime, Theodore, ¿a qué huele? Quiero tratar de recordar… o, en este caso, sentir a través de ti. — Dijo la fantasma, mirándolo fijamente, causándole incomodidad.

— ¿A qué huele? Ehmmm—

El joven miró al suelo y con algo de desgano caminó hacia lo que quedaba de poción. Se agachó y percibió el supuesto olor que la _amortentia _tenía para él. Se concentró, cerrando los ojos y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba allí.

Césped.

Había pasado varios días oliéndolo, rescatando el grato aroma que le brindaba cuando tomaba siestas a la orilla del lago o cuando esperaba en los campos de Quidicht a sus compañeros. No sabía por qué era tanta esa manía con el olor, solo se deleitaba de manera inconsciente en los parajes de Hogwarts. Hasta que una imagen cruzó su cabeza.

— ¿Césped? ¿Sólo Césped? —

No escuchó las palabras de la fantasma, sino que su mente viajó a sus recuerdos donde esperaba de manera estoica la llegada de sus compañeros. Estuvo mucho tiempo allí, tranquilo, a gusto por ese silencio, pero esa sensación se vio interrumpida por el extraño movimiento de unos arbustos. Sacó su varita, creyendo que algún ser le atacase, y se acercó a estos. Ya armado se enfrentó y movió con rapidez las ramas que ocultaban a su oponente. Unos ojos azules, profundos y distraídos le observaba. Se enfrentaba a un ser desconocido e inquietante, ese que era conocido con el nombre de Luna Lovegood.

—Creía que ese olor estaba relacionado con la persona que te gustaba…— Comentó, demostrando falta de interés por los futuros olores.

— Realmente no sé, Myrtle.

Pero, lo que decía no concordaba con las series de imágenes que se le presentaron en su mente, como si fuese una presentación de las distintas facetas que había presenciado de la muchacha. Su corazón se aceleró cuando el olor fue más penetrante, cerrando los ojos y recordando de manera vívida cuando lo vio; su silencioso encuentro, su lenta reacción ante las ramitas que tenía en su cabello y su huída en búsqueda de sus amigos. También pasó por su mente cómo había guardado y atesorado las ramitas y brotes de césped, con la esperanza de volver a encontrarla.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Recuerden toda crítica es bienvenida!


	2. Maracuyá

La fantasma lo miraba una y otra vez, esperando a que el chico terminara por confesarle los dos olores faltantes, pero la actitud del joven Theodore hizo que perdiera el completo interés por esta materia. Cuando se había desplazado unos metros el joven comenzó a murmurar, llamando su atención. "maracuyá, ése es el otro olor que percibo", dijo ensimismado. Myrthle se acercó de a poco, mirándolo extrañada.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Es una fruta, de América. —Respondió, mirando en un punto en la nada.

— ¿Es deliciosa?... ¿te recuerda a alguien? — Sus ojos volvieron a iluminarse, pensando en el amor oculto del joven.

Volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos, quienes revoloteaban, apareciendo una y otra vez en su cabeza, de manera desordenada. Un olor, unos ojos inquietantes y despistados, una sala llena de elfos y ese sentimiento, que ya germinado, había florecido de manera apresurada con tan solo un instante.

Sabía que no debía mezclarse con los traidores de sangre; era una de las enseñanzas de su padre, pero ahora ya no le importaba lo que dijeran. Prefería arriesgarse y poder sentirse satisfecho por ello, que nunca hacerlo. Así que esa vez se dedicó a seguirla por los pasillos, con su caminar despreocupado y descalza. Aprovechó esa oportunidad y se le acercó. Le preguntó por sus zapatos y se dio cuenta de aún la molestaban por su actitud; se sintió lo suficientemente avergonzado por sentirse desplazado por los demás, pues Luna se mantenía firme con su actitud, a pesar de que todos estaban contra ella. Eso avivó su sentimiento.

Se ofreció a acompañarla y llegaron a una sala muy desconocida por él. Luna solo le comentó que entraran, que confiara. Entraron a la gran sala, la cual correspondía a las cocinas de los elfos, siendo atendidos de manera inmediata. La contempló, sabía que era la inocencia encarnada y que nada podía corromperla, menos los dichos de ignorantes que solo veían lo superficial. Le contó del porqué de su venida; había perdido la hora de la merienda en buscar sus calzados, ya que inexplicablemente, había desparecido por completo; así que tras su fallida misión decidió visitar a los elfos y de paso comer lo que se había saltado.

Todo estaba saliendo con naturalidad, hasta que los elfos se ofrecieron a obsequiarle algo muy especial a Luna, la cual se sintió demasiado halagada. Ella, con un poco de sonrojo, le comentó que le gustaría probar la maracuyá, una fruta que comía uno de sus criaturas favoritas. Ellos, sin pensarlo dos veces, se desvanecieron y, luego de unos minutos, trajeron el presente a la chica. Sus ojos resplandecieron, y levantándose de su asiento, trató de abrazar a cuanto elfo se le presentara. Algo aturdidos, se despidieron excusándose por el mucho trabajo, dejándolos solos. Luna olió la fruta y partiéndola en dos, le ofreció a un embelesado Theodore. La saboreó, deleitada con su sabor, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo, al ver que el joven Nott la observaba callado. Solo atinó a preguntar qué le sucedía. Él no le respondió. Le preguntó desconcertada:

— ¿No te gustó? — Theodore negó con la cabeza — ¿Vas a probarla? — él asintió, mirando fijamente la fruta que tendía en sus manos, pero algo hizo que la dejara a un lado. Se acercó lentamente a los labios de Luna, rozándolos y percibiendo el perfume que despedía la chica, junto con la exótica fruta que tenía en la mano. Lamió sus labios, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la fruta, sabiendo de inmediato que esa se volvería su favorita.

Creía que se intimidaría, como un ciervo que corre ante la figura del cazador, pero ella solo estuvo allí, cerca de él, abrazándolo y correspondiéndolo. Sabía que había logrado algo, que ya no era un cobarde.

— Sí. Recuerdo a alguien muy especial— Comentó Theodore, deleitándose con cada segundo de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Alguna chica… que… te guste? — Myrthle no dejaba de emocionarse, pareciera que al fin podría proyectarse en uno de esos humanos que andaban por allí. Cuando se dio cuenta que se estaba "sonrojando", le miró directamente a los ojos y volvió a preguntarle.

— Me recuerda a una persona especial, una que llevaré en mi corazón para siempre.

— ¿Te gusta? O ¿te gustaba? — Se acercó la fantasma, haciendo que el chico terminara por confesar lo que quería escuchar.

— Interpreta como tú quieras esas palabras—

A pesar de lo que dijo pareciera duro, su tono de voz fue percibido como triste, lo cual hizo que la chica solo se quedara con esa información, pero su curiosidad la hizo terminar por preguntarle algo más.

— ¿Sé quién es? Por lo que sé, la mayoría de los Slytherin tienen pocas posibilidades en el amor, más aún cuando sus destinos están preestablecidos por sus padres y sus ancestros. —Ella comenzó a flotar, desplazándose de un lado a otro, meditando lo que iba a decir. — Sé, de una fuente muy cercana a ti, que todos los deseos se ven truncados por las voluntades de otros.

— ¿Y esa fuente se llama _Draco Malfoy_? — Comentó dubitativo el joven.

—Con él hablé y sé sus dramas, en especial el amoroso, se le nota demasiado, aunque debes entender que no todos me lo cuentan; yo sólo escucho, pues nadie habla con Myrthle. —La fantasma estaba apunto de llorar y largarse a su lavabo, pero Theodore la interrumpió en ese preciso instante.

— ¡Espera! Sí, es alguien prohibido, por eso que debo mantenerlo resguardado, no por mí, sino que por su propia seguridad. Moriría si algo le pasara.

La fantasma estuvo callada, escuchándole, sintiendo como esa pasión pura y desinteresada se percibía en todo su ser. Daba lo mismo el olor de la persona amada, el sólo sentir esa sensación la hacía más humana, la hacía más sensible.

— Sabes, estoy ansiosa por saber el último olor de tu amortentia— Mintió, ya que no le interesaba en lo absoluto; solo quería volver a sentir la pasión del chico ante los recuerdos que le revoloteaban en la mente.


	3. Sangre

Les recuerdo, todo esto no es mío, pertenece a J. . Yo solo tomé prestados sus personajes.

En ese capítulo me inspiré en la canción de The Black Keys _ " Dead and Gone"_. Es perfecta para Theo.

Espero que les guste. Recuerden, cualquier comentario es bienvenido!

Sangre

Oscuridad, el corazón latiéndole a mil y muchas explosiones eran las cosas que se pasaban por su mente al recordar el fin de todo. Veía que caminaba desesperado, sabiendo que las cosas más terribles estaban ocurriendo. Se apoyó en uno de los pilares del castillo, esperando una señal que le indicara algún camino, tal vez el más correcto, pero no llegó nunca. Avanzó lo suficiente para enfrentar su realidad, la ardua lucha de aquellos que compartió durante más de seis años. En esa posición todo le parecía simplemente relativo: tenía ansias de ayudar al bando de Luna, pues sabía que ella era su todo, era su futuro, sabía que tenía que serle fiel, sin embargo, estaban sus amigos, quieres investidos ya de mortífagos luchaban por el ideal, por el legendario legado de los sangrepura. Aunque eso ya no le importaban lo suficiente, amaba a su padre a su manera, pero los lazos fraternos en la casa de Slytherin le llamaban, quería demasiado a sus amigos, quienes, si bien no eran tan cercanos, lo aceptaban como era, reservado y atento, sin mirarlo en menos por su escasa participación en las discusiones diarias en contra de los muggles.  
Y así, confundido, se quedó esperando, como siempre, una señal que lo sacara de allí. Veía como los más jóvenes eran perseguidos por los mortífagos y que estos atacaban sin mirar su escasa edad. Algo lo hizo reaccionar, uno de los suyos cayó por un hechizo y sin miedo se acercó a él. Con mucha cautela lo llevó a un pasillo menos transitado y lo ayudó, empleando sus conocimientos en hechizos curativos, pero no obtuvo buenos resultados, simplemente. Llorando salió del pasillo, desesperado, queriendo que eso que se llamase guerra terminara de una vez por todas, pero se dio cuenta que su sensibilidad no era el punto de discusión. Siempre alguien debía morir.  
Una horda de alumnos se le cruzó, aterrorizados, pues, entre voces, gritaban que venían los mortífagos. Confundido, trató de huir de allí, pensando en que lo obligarían a decidirse por el bando, mas no supo que una voz conocida lo haría retroceder. Luna, su amada Luna estaba allí, guiando a los pequeños estudiantes a que se resguardasen. Solo atinó a caminar contra la corriente, acercándose a ella y tomándole con delicadeza la cara, depositando un beso en la frente. Ella le dijo, con aquel gesto que le recibía todas las tardes, que se escondiera, que huyera junto con ella, que serían felices después de esta inhóspita guerra. Dudó bastante, sabiendo que todo estaba en juego, que una parte de sí se quebraría en mil pedazos. Ya con algo de ilusiones, le tomó la mano y se dirigió con ella a resguardarse, mas un hechizo hizo que la chica se estrellara en uno de los muros, haciéndola sangrar en la cabeza. Atónito, se volteó y vio la máscara del mortio que lo había atacado. Por unos segundos se sintió morir, pensando que Luna ya no estaría más con él. Antes de que el mortífago reaccionara, se acercó a ella y le asió la cara, verificando que todavía tuviera signos vitales. _No te preocupes_, contestó, _es solo un corte que me hecho_. Sus ojos se aguaron, sintiendo que el tiempo se le congelaba, pero todo se rompió cuando sintió el tirón de Luna, quien había evitado el nuevo ataque del mortífago.  
— ¿Es tu zorrita?—comentó, sacándose la máscara. —Nosotros somos solidarios en cuanto a putas. Recuerda que eres de los nuestros, Theodore Nott. Eres de los nuestros —recargando esas palabras. — ¿No querrás ser un traidor de sangre? ¿Tú… padre lo sabe?  
El hombre se acercó a los jóvenes, quienes buscaban una salida y ubicaban con desesperación sus varitas. El mortio dio grandes pasos y de una jaló el largo cabello de la rubia, haciéndola gemir. _Me encantan cuando gimen, ¡cómo será cuando las cabalgas!,_ rió de manera sonora, tironeando más a Luna, y manoseándola. _¡Basta!_, dijo Theodore, _búscate a tu propia zorra, yo la vi primero_. Y cegado por el dolor que veía en los ojos de Luna, se le abalanzó. No supo cómo había cobrado fuerza suficiente para golpearlo desesperadamente, ni cómo había encontrado su varita ni había convocado la maldición imperdonable. Solo se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando estuvo frente a Luna, llorando, pidiéndole perdón por todo, oliendo por última vez sus cabellos y diciendo que no se verían más, que prefería perder su más preciado tesoro que verlo siendo corrompido. Y con esto, se largó sin rumbo fijo al interior del castillo.  
—Y, ¿el último? ¿Cuál es? — Myrtle miraba detenidamente Theodore, quien salía de su trance.  
—Sangre… el último olor es su sangre; la que quedó impregnada en mis ropas después de la gran batalla. Su sangre era el recordatorio que me decía "no te le acerques, la dañarás en cualquier momento".  
—La guerra ya pasó; sé que las relaciones están complicadas, pero ¿por qué no intentarlo?  
Theodore la miró y en sus trasparentes ojos recordó el gesto y las palabras de Malfoy, quien, a pesar de todo lo que había vivido, aún seguía con la remota ilusión de conquistar a la Granger. Se sintió el idiota más grande del mundo, pues, si Draco tenía un abismo de distancia y todavía lo intentaba, por qué el no hacía lo mismo si era más factible su meta.  
Se despidió rápidamente de la fantasma, concluyendo así su reto y ya renovado caminó sin rumbos, esperanzado de encontrar a Luna. Perdido en sus pensamientos y físicamente también, se vio obligado a de volverse, hasta que una voz cantarina lo hizo revivir. Luna Lovegood se aparecía frente a él, descalza y con su pelo suelto. _Theodore, sabía que alguien estaba perdido; me contaron los…_ pero su voz se diluyó, dejando como sonido de fondo los latidos del corazón. Solo tomó conciencia cuando saboreaba de nuevo esos labios y sentía el exquisito olor que despedía su cuerpo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a Arhatdy-Uchiha por sus comentarios. Me hicieron inspirarme y retomar el Fic.

Recuerden, cualquier comentario es bienvenido! ^-^


End file.
